


【Damijay+Brujay韦恩桶】成年礼物（PWP）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 双龙, 捆绑, 流血, 窒息, 蝙蝠车, 韦恩桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 117





	【Damijay+Brujay韦恩桶】成年礼物（PWP）

达米安不确定这是不是一个礼物，停在小巷的蝙蝠车，未上锁的车门和内部用红外能够捕捉到人影。“这是你的把戏还是父亲的意思，陶德？”他最终坐在男人旁边，既没有落井下石也没有伸出援手。  
杰森被用蝙蝠索和他的外套捆住双手吊在车顶，狭窄的空间让他只能半跪在地，衣服却仍旧整整齐齐地穿在身上，他发狠地向达米安瞥过去，脏话却被布料堵在了口中。  
“我猜猜看，你想在小巷给我个惊喜，但是遇到了父亲。”达米安挪到杰森身后，夜巡激发的肾上腺激素还在流窜，他把手搭在杰森腰带上慢条斯理地解开，急促的呼吸落在对方的脖颈。“你错过了我的生日宴会，就在今天早上，我给你发过邀请函了。”  
达米安的手沿着衣服探进去，杰森皱着眉闷哼着向前躲避，他是想过给小家伙一个惊喜，但不是这样，尤其不是什么成人仪式。抚摸着肌肉的手突然发力，达米安暴躁地撕碎了杰森的上衣，他低头狠狠地咬在对方的脖颈直到研磨出血，半褪下杰森的裤子用中指抵在臀缝，汗液和热度蒸得他眼角发红。  
杰森模糊的咒骂和挣扎全都僵住了，他曾经用未成年的原因拒绝了达米安，明明知道男孩站在卧室门口布鲁斯却还是把他按在床上干到失声。达米安现在的身高几乎超过了他，威胁性掐住他腰部的手诠释着力量，脖颈的疼痛又隐喻着暴力。杰森偏过头蹭了蹭达米安毛茸茸的脑袋，这招对于男孩一直很管用，然而不同的是，他已经有一年多没有回过家了。  
达米安伸手拿出塞在杰森口中的布料，食指和中指立刻夹住对方的舌头再深入到嗓子，反胃和瘙痒呛出了更多的唾液，黏糊糊的手指顺着臀缝向下滑落。他松开牙关，脖颈冒出的血腥味像是兴奋剂。“把腿分开点，陶德。”  
杰森绷紧了身体尝试拒绝，狠厉的巴掌就落在了他的臀瓣上，“操你的混小子！”，第二下巴掌落在同样的位置火辣着发痛，后穴却突然被手指入侵了，指尖强硬地顶开肠肉一路向内，杰森痛得急促地喘息，他很久没做过了。  
第二根手指没有停顿地没到了根部，肠壁痉挛地吸紧了达米安的手指，杰森的喉间溢出沉闷地呻吟，“慢、慢点，小兔崽子，嘶——”达米安就像是惩戒一般塞进了第三根手指，尖锐的疼痛从尾椎爬至脊背，大腿发软颤抖，不留情的掌掴却接二连三地落在无法躲避的臀部和腿根上，杰森呜咽着只能承受，刺痛被刻入肉体演变为奇异的快感。  
“你喜欢我这么对你。”达米安的声音带着情色和怒火，他伸手握住杰森已经坚挺着滴水的阴茎，三指在后穴强势地开拓，“你喜欢父亲这么对你。”指腹终于碾过前列腺，杰森的闷哼换来了快速而用力地顶撞，“呜嗯……轻点……啊啊混蛋……”  
达米安是个糟糕的初学者，成年之前他唯一能从杰森那里偷到的只有亲吻，带着调侃和玩笑的施舍，年长者每次从布鲁斯卧室走出来身上都带着鲜血和另一种炙热的味道，他听到过对方的呻吟和求饶，但每次达米安邀请杰森的时候只能得到拒绝。  
而达米安总会得到他想得到的东西，他单手褪下一点长裤，手指用力扩开穴口后抵上了自己的性器，不顾一切地长驱直入之前他抬手捂住了杰森的口鼻，像是要将对方刺穿一般猛地操干到了深处。  
他闻到了那股熟悉的炙热的气味，达米安低头继续啃咬杰森的脖颈，从后庭退出的手指握住杰森还在流出精液的前端，怀里的人因为高潮和钝痛微微颤抖，他闻到了情欲的味道。  
杰森陷入到猛烈的高潮和无法忽视的疼痛中，达米安还恶劣地用手指在他马眼处打转，顶到深处的阴茎没有保留地全部抽出再猛力地闯入，前列腺被精准地撞击，杰森尝试着挣动双手却被蝙蝠索勒得更紧，高潮的余韵在快感的加叠下越来越汹涌，缺乏的氧气夺走了他思考的能力，反而把注意力都集中在了被操干的后穴上。  
濒临高潮的肠壁卖力地吮吸阴茎，达米安沉重地喘息着，他的牙齿刺进杰森另一侧完好的脖颈尝到鲜血，阴茎深入浅出地抽插一遍遍碾压过于敏感的前列腺，他在杰森颤抖着挺直腰杆的时候用食指堵住了发热的马眼，坚挺再次顶到肠道深处，黏腻和湿热挑战着达米安的忍耐，精液最终喷溅在杰森体内。  
突然蝙蝠车的顶盖被打开，冷风和月光一起灌入，达米安松开了钳制杰森的两只手，重获氧气的快感带来了眼前炸裂一般的白光，精液猛烈地射出，杰森张嘴大喘着气，眼泪从红肿的眼角落下，涎水也滴落嘴唇，他抬起头想要挣扎，来者伸出手捏住了他的下颚。  
蝙蝠侠。杰森瞪大了眼睛，理智回笼几乎让全身的血液都凝结，那不是恐慌，而是愤怒。对方的嘴角有些僵硬，杰森没来得及读懂他的表情。  
布鲁斯折叠起前座跪在杰森面前，车盖再次闭合，杰森这才看到对方小腿甲上的白色液体，他射在了布鲁斯身上，突然封闭的环境又把局势扭转了，脏话在脱口之前就被布鲁斯的嘴唇堵住了，带有防滑颗粒的冰冷手套准确地抵在了仍被撑满的后穴口，“唔唔唔——”杰森抗拒地发声，而达米安用能捏碎骨头的力量掐住了他的胯部。  
身后的人十分不满，达米安死死抵在杰森体内不肯让步，而布鲁斯看起来并没有困扰，他用手指抹走小腿上的精液，粗糙的手套借着些微的润滑撑开紧绷的穴口，被迫夹在中间的人喉间滚动着痛苦的闷响，手套上的颗粒划过敏感点时布鲁斯尝到了杰森的泪水。  
这有些困难，尤其是达米安并不打算配合的时候。布鲁斯放开了杰森的嘴唇，冰凉的手指没到指根终于逼出杰森的哭声，“啊啊啊——不行……唔……好痛，别进来了……”他的嗓子有些沙哑，抽泣则被堪堪压制在喉间。  
布鲁斯这才摘下头罩，他抛给了达米安一个妥协的眼神。如果男孩不再退让，那布鲁斯就不会再继续，这本来就是达米安想要的，独享杰森，但现在他没有这么确定了。  
片刻，男孩悻悻地抽出了一点，布鲁斯顺势扩张进了第二根，火热的阴茎和冰冷的手指各占一部分，杰森咬破了嘴唇才吞进所有，他应该把牙印刻进布鲁斯的皮肤，但蝙蝠装让他无从下口。男人很有耐心的开拓，之前被射进的精液混杂着情动的肠液起到了润滑作用，体液随着抽插沿着臀瓣流下了大腿，第三根手指趁机也加入进去，每次摩擦到敏感点都能挤出杰森微弱而压抑的呻吟。  
“他准备好了，父亲。”达米安突然出声，肠液已经完全打湿了他，快感让杰森不自觉地翘起臀部，达米安决定将这个动作视为邀请，他把露在外面的阴茎再次填进穴口。  
“唔嗯……哈，等等……”杰森从享受中回过神来，此时布鲁斯也用龟头抵住了流水的后穴，准备已经完成了，不同于之前的耐心，他蛮横地贯穿进去，紧致的肠道被彻底撑到了极限，就像是要失去收缩能力一般痉挛着。  
杰森没能发出声音，绝顶的疼痛和快感让他短暂地晕迷过去，臀肉被强硬地掰开，穴口即使想收紧也无法做到，他应该感到痛苦和绝望，他应该感到愤怒，但事实是快感让他想要更多。  
“今天没法用上你的嘴。”布鲁斯在他耳边压低声音说，“或者是你喜欢的那些小玩具，尤其是塞着几个跳蛋操你的时候。”杰森倒抽一口气，因为达米安突然加快了冲撞的速度，“还是你更想要电击片？”  
“掌掴对你来说完全不够，是这样吗，陶德？”男孩尖锐地发问，“你喜欢什么，皮带？散鞭？数据线怎么样，我会把你抽到出血，每次见到我你的屁股都会感到疼痛。”  
他或许在爬上布鲁斯的床时就应该想到会这样，挑逗豆丁版的达米安时他也应该意识到对方是认真的。“差得唔……差点远，臭小子，你的床技烂得要命。”这样的话脱口而出，杰森不确定这是挑衅还是另一种意义上的请求。  
但这的确惹恼了达米安，男孩在杰森腰际留下了青紫的手印，凶狠地抽插顶得杰森向布鲁斯怀里靠去，布鲁斯也顺势加快了操干的速度，两根阴茎把肠道挤得满满当当，被过度使用的内部流出了堵不住的体液。  
“啊啊啊啊别、别一起……不呜……慢点啊啊……”杰森不清楚自己在喊些什么，他被撑大到无法闭合，快感早就逼出了一次高潮，无休无止的抽插让精液在高潮之后还一小股一小股地流出，被捆绑的双臂早就麻木酸痛。  
“叫我的名字，求我。”达米安啃咬着他的耳骨说，他对杰森的哭声和讨饶有着莫名的执着，在此之前这是独属于布鲁斯的，现在达米安要求分享。  
“唔嗯……达米安……啊……求——”他的求饶没有出口，布鲁斯的手压在了他的小腹，那里已经被两根性器顶出了弧度，疼痛被对方牵引着，阴茎却又抖落出白浊，“哈啊……布、布鲁斯……唔啊……不要了啊啊……”  
杰森不管叫谁的名字都是错的，达米安低头把他已经有些不堪的脖颈咬满血迹和牙印，布鲁斯的手指则在穴口处打转，每一次佯装插入都会让杰森崩溃地哭喊，持续的高潮让他射不出更多了。  
布鲁斯加快了速度，最终他仍是伸进了半个指节，然后把精液射进了深处。杰森的呻吟越来越小，呜咽声痛苦而疲倦，达米安没有再坚持，他舔干净杰森脖颈上的血也射了进去。  
性器撤出后穴口仍旧因为过分地使用洞开着，杰森迷糊中感到精液流出羞耻地红了脸，麻痛的双臂被布鲁斯放下，达米安却让他转过身，扯着他的头发按到脚边，有些黏糊糊的液体沾在他的脸侧。  
“舔干净你的东西。”男孩恶劣地命令，他做好面对杰森的咒骂和狂怒的准备，可是当对方真的伸出舌头时他感到情欲的燥热又冲上了大脑。  
杰森几乎算是乖巧地舔走了那些喷洒滴落的体液，布鲁斯从后面抱住他让他休息，而达米安凑上前看似想要得到一个亲吻。  
他突然暴起用额头撞在了达米安的鼻梁上，而布鲁斯的脸得到了他的肘击。

第二天杰森在自己的安全屋醒来，他因为浑身上下的酸痛呻吟出声，至少两个混蛋洗干净了他。  
接着他在床头看到了水和两张卡片。  
『达米安的安全屋地址，考文垂区塔斯里街道B519。——B』  
『父亲今天下午会在家里。>TT<』  
杰森冷笑着撕碎了它们，塑料父子情，他决定今天让刚订购的狙击枪派上用场。

布鲁斯决定找达米安谈一谈，介于他们仍旧是搭档，也是父子。一名称职的父亲不应该让儿子觉得自己赠送了那样的成人礼物。  
“达米安。”他开口。我把杰森留在车里不是给你的，而是给我的。他递给了儿子一个这样的眼神。  
“父亲，今晚我不在家里住，我要去陶德的安全屋。”达米安理解成了留宿询问。  
沉默蔓延了。

END  
————————————————————————————-  
大量ooc请别揍我！我想对韦恩桶下手很久了，我爽了（不  
其实是BJ交往下的42，但是米总垂涎杰森谁都知道（？  
我肾虚了，我需要更多的韦恩桶救命


End file.
